


Literally Just Vibing

by dinomingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Chicken strips drama, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, M/M, Mild Language, Woosan, classic literature, guys bein doods, i am a literary genius, idk - Freeform, yunqi are literally just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomingi/pseuds/dinomingi
Summary: San and Wooyoung see Mingi and Yunho literally just vibing and decide to try it themselves
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Literally Just Vibing

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this at 2:48am and i have no planning im literally just winging this shit pls don’t be mean to me

‘Twas a long and hard day of usual idol things.. The boys had finally arrived back at their dorm and decided to eat something before heading off to sleep. 

“Y’all want sum chicken strips?” asked Yeosang.

“No,” replied Seonghwa for absolutely no reason. He loved chsicken strips just as much as everyone else.

“Fuck you. You just ruined my life,” Yeosang said while dramatically exiting the room and slamming the door to his bedroom.

“Ay y’all want sum chicken strips tho?” Seonghwa asked the remaining members.

“You just said you didn’t want them,” replied San.

“God just shut the fuck up already I’m so tired of your constant negativity always ruining my good vibes,” Seonghwa yelled angrily at the poor innocent man. With that, the tallish man broke into a full-on sprint and bolted out of the dorm, never to be seen again.

“I’m not hungry anymore. Goodnight.” Hongjoong left to his room.

After the leader left for his room, Mingi and Yunho turned to each other.

“Bro do you know what that means?” Mingi asked his fellow Tall bro.

“You know I know bro,” Yunho responded.

The two giants abruptly stood up and chanted something in a foreign language. The room filled with a bright light, blinding everyone in it. When the light faded, Mingi and Yunho were gone.

Rubbing his eyes, Jongho sighed and left the room without a word. 

Wooyoung turned to face San and said, “I can’t be the only one that has no fucking clue what’s going on.”

“I feel that, but I also don’t want to know. Are you still hungry?” San asked

“Not really.”

“Me either, let’s just go to sleep I guess,” San replied.

As soon as San said that, the two heard a loud humming noise come from Mingi and Yunho’s room. Glancing quickly at each other, they slowing approached the door to investigate. The door was slightly cracked open, and the two boys were met with the sight of Mingi and Yunho flying around the room at an amazing speed, creating a black hole that was slowly consuming their belongings.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Wooyoung asked, not sounding very concerned.

Mingi stopped flying around and said, “Dude, we are literally just vibing.”

“Is it fun?” San asked.

“Heck yeah dude!” Yunho replied, still flying around.

“Sweet,” San said, turning to face Wooyoung, “wanna try?”

“I don’t see why not,” the other replied, not seeming to comprehend the obvious hazard of the black hole.

“So uh..how are you guys doing that?” asked San.

“Doing what?” Mingi asked.

“Literally just vibing. We wanna try.”

“Ah, you want to know the ancient ways. That will cost you, mortal,” Mingi replied.

“Cost me what?”

“You must answer my riddle. Are you up to the challenge?” asked the tall floating red haired man.

San glanced at Wooyoung, who shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess,” San replied.

“Very well then. Here is my riddle: who is joe?”

“Dude, are you seriously telling a joe mama joke? That’s been dead for weeks,” Wooyoung said, frowning.

At that moment, Mingi and Yunho both stopped floating and fell to the ground, the black hole disappearing. Mingi started uncontrollably sobbing while his tall companion moonwalked past San and Wooyoung out of the room and out of sight. Feeling a very tiny bit guilty, Wooyoung approached the sobbing Mingi and tried to comfort him.

“W-why didn’t you-u like my widdle?” the tall crying babie asked.

“Because it was stupid,” Wooyoung replied bluntly.

Mingi faded into nothingness.

Wooyoung turned to face San, who wore a very angry expression.

“What?” asked Wooyoung.

“How could you say that? You know he’s baby. What the fuck? He’s baby. Didn’t you know he’s baby?”

“You’re right. I can’t believe I let this happen,” Wooyoung replied, tearing up.

Both boys turned to face the camera as a sad piano began to play in the background.

“Remember kids, always vibe safely,” they said in unison.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> two likes and i will literally just vibe
> 
> also follow me on twitter @dinomingi


End file.
